Tell Me Something Real
by Starzki
Summary: Sousuke has always been tight-lipped about his past. Tonight, Kaname wants more than the same old story from Sousuke. Citrusy. One-shot. Kaname/Sousuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Full Metal Panic_ or any of its characters. I am not profiting in any way from writing this fanfiction. _Full Metal Panic!_ is written by Shoji Gatoh and illustrated by Douji Shiki and the anime is produced by Gonzo.

Content Warning: This story contains citrus, specifically lime.

* * *

Tell Me Something Real

By Starzki

-x-

Their love making exhilarated rather than tired Sousuke and Kaname. Therefore, they often spent the time afterwards talking, touching, and sharing until they finally became sleepy and drifted off.

Truthfully, it was Kaname who did most of the talking and sharing of the stories of her life. Most nights, her goal was to wring a hard-earned chuckled from her military boyfriend. She told him of her most embarrassing moments and funny stories about her family. Sousuke always listened attentively, lightly running his fingertips over the exposed skin of her arms, legs, face. Sometimes, he would kiss her. Sometimes he would smile. Sometimes he might even yield a soft chuckle.

She also told him of the sad experiences she had, of losing her mother. Those times, he would just stare at her and wish that he'd been able to be there for her when she had struggled.

This particular night, though, Kaname wanted to hear something from Sousuke. Her hand found his in the blue light that filtered through the bedroom window, making them into romantic silhouettes. The skin of Kaname's long legs was exposed. She'd only thrown on an old t-shirt and her panties after their recent love. Sousuke's eyes shown brightly, even in the low light, the skin not covered by his boxer shorts looked dark and tan next to Kaname's luminous skin. Kaname lay on her left side facing him. He lay on his right, facing her.

"It's your turn, Sousuke," said Kaname. "Tell me something from your past."

Sousuke began his standard spiel about his life, similar, almost word-for-word, to the story he'd shared with Kaname a few times before. Plane crash and orphanage told without any detail. Member of one military or resistance group fighting some other group. Moving on, joining another, then another as a soldier for this cause or that. Then, ending up at Mithril and as Kaname Chidori's personal body guard. Sousuke's relating of the first 17 years of his life took less than ten minutes to tell.

Kaname frowned as Sousuke ran his fingertips up and down her arm. He seemed fascinated that her skin appeared to glow with a cool blue light as a result of the street lamp outside of her window. "I know all that, Sousuke," she whispered. "I want you to tell me something real."

Sousuke's fingertips froze for a moment. They resumed when he said, "What I've related is true."

"I know. But all you've ever said is how you're a part of some organization or another. I know it's true, but you could be telling me about practically anyone. I just..." Kaname faltered, trying to find the words to convey what she meant.

Sousuke let his hand fall to the bed between them. He then turned onto his back, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

Kaname tried again. "You sound like you're describing a chess piece or a toy soldier moving from one part of a gaming board to another. You don't talk about how you felt, who you met, if you even _agreed_ with half the people you were fighting with. I'm... I'm just curious about how you became you, not how you ended up my bodyguard. I just want to hear something real. Something real to you."

Sousuke frowned at the ceiling for a moment. Then he tried to explain himself, "These are happy times with you, Kaname. I just don't want to bring those things into this life."

Kaname smiled at him. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about the stuff that's to awful for you to think about right now. You can tell me about those some other time. But even if you do tell me about them, they're only going to make me fall more in love with you, you know?"

Sousuke chanced a dubious look at Kaname. Kaname smiled and sidled up to him, grabbing his hand and stroking his rough palm. "I've talked about plenty of the awful things I've been through. You haven't fled, yet." She smiled again, squeezing his hand almost to the point of pain. "And you won't ever, _right_?"

"Affirmative," replied Sousuke and Kaname loosened her grip again. He said, "What you shared was special for me. I understand. It's just, it seems as though you'd prefer to hear about my best accomplishments so that you'd be satisfied that you made the right choice in me."

Kaname's heart melted. She wanted to be even closer to him. She sat up and moved her body over his, straddling his hips. She pulled him into a sitting position, guiding his face to her breasts and said, "Now listen up, Sousuke, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Are you listening?"

Sousuke's eyes were surprised at her move, but his mouth smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how their shadows played on the wall, a black silhouette in the blue light. In the shadow, you couldn't tell where Sousuke ended and Kaname began, fused together in a tender embrace. Sousuke nodded at Kaname's question, his face at her sternum and his hands skimming the tops of her thighs, balancing her in his lap.

"Good," said Kaname, rocking her hips into his low stomach. She could feel him hardening once more beneath her bottom. She grinned. She had his attention.

She continued. "You're not here, in this bed with me, touching me, because you're a superior bodyguard, an AS pilot, or agent of Mithril." Sousuke's hands continued to wander, gripping at her hips briefly before working their way under her thin gray shirt and cupping her belly and pressing her lower back to bring her closer to him.

"If they had sent anyone else, even someone as good as you at saving me, he wouldn't be here." Kaname's voice was a husky whisper. She rocked into Sousuke again and noticed that he held his breath in concentration. He was still listening.

"You're here," Kaname said with a smile in her voice, "right now, between my thighs and in my arms about to love me into insensibility for the second time this night because, somehow, everything you've experienced, survived, has made you into the kindest, bravest, most loyal man I know. The sum of your experiences, good and bad, has made you into the only man I can ever love like this." She brought her hand to Sousuke's face, turning his gaze up into hers. In the dark, his eyes were unreadable, but the slow breath he released spoke volumes.

Kaname bent to kiss him, but pulled back teasingly, only allowing for the briefest touches of lips and tongue before breaking contact. She had to finish. "You can tell me anything because anything you tell me is something that has made you perfect for me." She gave a muffled laugh when Sousuke squeezed her tightly and claimed her mouth in a wet, needy kiss. While he loved her teasing, he'd felt the desperate need to kiss her after her speech.

After the kiss that left both Kaname's and Sousuke's legs trembling, Kaname gave a small giggle. "Now, let's see if you were listening. What did I just tell you?"

Seizing his turn to tease, Sousuke grabbed Kaname's bottom and pressed it into his arousal and flipped them over so that Kaname was pinned on her back. He kissed her thoroughly.

"Sousuke," Kaname said with a small warning in her voice.

"You said," started Sousuke, pecking Kaname's lips again to punctuate his words, "that you don't love me because I'm a capable bodyguard." He kissed the corner of her jaw, just beneath her ear and continued, "Or because I've been an integral part of missions around the world." He kissed a pulse point on her throat. "Or because Mithril saw potential in me as a fighter." He kissed her throat again just above her collar bone.

It was then that Kaname realized that she was topless. During a moment of distraction, Sousuke had managed to whip of her shirt without her notice. When did he get so smooth?

"You said," continued Sousuke, "that not just anyone, any bodyguard, regardless of his AS piloting skills, reputation in battle, even if he, like me, had full working knowledge of the latest M9 technology, being fully aware of the latest upgrades available..." Sousuke was teasing Kaname, alternately kissing each breast, her sternum, and her stomach as he broached a subject she knew he hated.

"Sousuke..." warned Kaname with a barely suppressed smile, "I'll have you know that my harisen is always within arm's reach. Don't make me use it."

Sousuke intimated a heartfelt apology with a head bowed in mock shame. Then, with one last kiss to her left breast, he brought his body up along hers so that he was face-to-face with her. His half-smile faded and his eyes took on a serious look that Kaname could see, even in the pale blue light through the curtains.

"You said that only someone who's lived through what I have, has had the experiences to make me who I am today, could be here in bed with you, seeing the most beautiful woman in existence, naked and open and ready to love him back."

Kaname raised her hand to Sousuke's face, then through his hair to the back of this head to pull him into a deep kiss. Instead, Sousuke only allowed the briefest pecking kisses before pulling back, mirroring her earlier teasing.

Kaname growled. Sousuke had one more thing to say. "You said to tell you something real."

Kaname looked up with trust in her eyes and a compassionate smile on her lips. "It can wait. You don't have to tonight. I can wait until you're ready."

Sousuke shook his head. "Here's something real. When I first met Melissa Mao at the training camp, I had the strongest feeling that leaving with her to join Mithril would change everything for me in ways that I couldn't even fathom." Kaname's smile was unmistakable, even in the cool light of the night. An unspoken trust passed between them in those small moments. Sousuke continued, "That feeling turned out to be completely true. I met you and nothing is the same."

"In a good way, right?" asked Kaname, feeling joy rise in her heart at the disclosure and the force of his compliment.

Sousuke grinned. "Mostly," he said, kissing Kaname again and rolling his hips to bring his arousal to Kaname's heat. Kaname growled again, first in mock-annoyance, then with desire. She kissed Sousuke back with fervor, shifting her hips into Sousuke's. It was then that she realized that her panties had disappeared.

How did he _do_ that?

END.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been sitting on this little fic for weeks now, trying to figure out what to do with it. I finally just made the decision to post it as is. If I ever flesh it out and make it a lemon, I'll announce it on my profile and post it over on media miner, but doing that is looking less and less likely by the day. Sorry. Anyway, I'd love to hear what readers think about this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
